Crazy In Love
by FantasiaMoonlight
Summary: Min Yoongi, 24 tahun. Jurusan seni musik semester 2 (S2) di Universitas Art Seoul. Primadona kampus dari ia masih mengejar pendidikannya S1 dulu, ia mengambil S2 nya di Universitas yang sama dengan pendidikan S1nya terdahulu. Park Jimin, 22 tahun. Jurusan seni tari modern/kontemporer semster 5 (S1) di Universitas Art Seoul. MINYOON/MINGA
1. MIN YOONGI

Now, I understand. Why you like testing me, 'couse you want your Mr.D inside me right ? Hah, let me see up where you can stand it. I will test you back.

CRAZY IN LOVE

Siang itu, taman kampus Art seoul terlihat sepi. Biasanya jam siang seperti ini sudah ramai dipenuhi oleh mahasiswa dari jurusan apapun. Tapi entah kenapa siang ini sangat sepi suasananya. Ini baru pukul satu siang, sedangkan kampus bubar jam empat sore nanti, masih ada waktu tiga jam kampus itu seharusnya terisi mahasiswa-mahasiswa. Ini sedikit aneh, atau jangan-jangan ada suatu hal yang terjadi di kampus ?

Seorang namja mungil dengan rambut dark blue, tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran namja pada umumnya tetapi lekuk tubuh itu sangat sempurna dengan kulitnya yang putih hampir mendekati pucat, serta mata sebiru lautan yang berkilauan karena terpantul sinar matahari. Namanya adalah Min Yoongi, namja berusia 24 tahun itu baru saja keluar dari area parkir kampus, melajukan mobil Jaguar F-Type putih mengkilat miliknya keluar kampus.

Matanya yang kecil semakin tajam saat terpoleskan eyeliner, membuat mata sipitnya sedikit terlihat besar. Bibirnya merah mengkilap karena ia poles dengan lip balm, karena sudah terbiasa berpenampilan seperti itu dari ia masih duduk di bangku SMA semester pertama dirinya bersekolah. Tidak ada yang melarangnya, orang tuanya bahkan tidak terlalu perduli dengan penampilannya asalkan nilai akademik dan nonakademiknya memuaskan maka orang tunya tidak mempermasalahkan hal semacam itu.

Sekarang ia baru saja masuk kuliah semester 2 untuk menuntaskan S2 nya di kampus seni tersebut(read: Art Seoul University). Ia menyukai seni musik, dan alat musik kesukaannya adalah piano. Tidak tertarik di bidang seni acting, karena menurutnya ia sudah cukup berada di kehidupan yang penuh dengan actor dan actris dalam drama kehidupannya.

Jika difikir-fikir, sebenarnya Min Yoongi adalah namja yang baik, dan hangat. Tetapi suatu hal terjadi dalam rantai kehidupannya saat ia berusia 18 tahun. Suatu hal besar terjadi tanpa sengaja, sesuatu yang berharga untuknya telah terenggut dari sisinya. Adiknya Min Jihoon meninggal dalam kecelakan mobil dan parahnya saat itu dirinyalah yang menyetir mobil.

Saat itu ia dan Jihoon terlalu asik bercanda sampai tidak menyadari bahwa mereka melewati lampu merah dan dari arah kiri truk yang membawa properti bahan bangunan untuk perumahan itu melaju kencang, Yoongi yang menyadari itu saat dirinya menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kiri tubuhnya, karena panik, ia kemudian membanting stir.

Mobilnya berputar melingkar dan truk tersebut menghantam mobil bagian sisi kanannya, kemudian mobil yang mereka kendarai berguling kencang karena tertabrak terlalu keras. Yoongi menggeram kesakitan, posisinya sekarang sudah terkapar di jalanan ia terlempar keluar mobil lewat bagian depan mobilnya, dengan menghantam kaca depan mobilnya, ia lupa memasang setbelt miliknya. Ia bangkit perlahan dengan tubuh yang berlumuran darah. Berjalan tertatih kearah adiknya berada, Jihoon menjerit kecil karena kaki kirinya terjepit bagian mobil yang remuk karena tertabrak truk tersebut. Jihoon tidak dapat bergerak dari posisinya.

Yoogi berusaha untuk mengeluarkan adiknya tersebut, tapi tulang-tulang tubuhnya terasa remuk. Ia tidak punya tenaga yang cukup untuk membantu adiknya keluar dari mobil itu. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka menjerit-jerit, mengatakan bahwa mereka harus segera keluar dari dalam mobil. Tetapi Yoongi tidak memperdulikan jeritan orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Hy-hyung, keluarlah dari mobil. Aku tidak apa-apa hyung." Ucap Jihoon pelan. Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Tidak Jihoon, hyung akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini." Jihoon tersenyum tipis kepada hyung-nya. Tangannya menggapai wajah Yoongi kemudian memgusap lelehan air mata hyung tersayangnya itu.

"Hyung, relakan aku pergi, cepatlah keluar sebelum mobil ini benar-benar meledak, kau harus menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri hyung." Jihoon menatap mata biru laut milik hyung-nya kemudian kembali tersenyum.

"An dwe, Jihoon. Hyung tidal mau berpisah denganmu...

"Hyung, cepatlah keluar sekarang." Jihoon mendorong hyungnya keluar mobil dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia punya dan berhasil, Yoongi kembali terlempar keluar mobil.

"An dwe!!" Saat tubuhnya ingin bangkit memasuki mobil kembali, seseorang telah menarik jauh tubuhnya, ia tidak bisa melawan karena tubuhnya juga terlalu sulit untuk digerakkan. Yoongi hanya menjerit meneriakkan nama Jihoon. Ia memandang Jihoon yang tersenyum dari balik kaca mobil yang pecah, air matanya menggenang di pelupuk matanya, siap jatuh kapan saja mata itu berkedip. Dan..

DUARR!!

Mobil yang di dalamnya ada Jihoon adiknya itu meledak. Seketika air mata miliknya terjatuh mengalir deras seperti aliran anak sungai. Tubuhnya masih berada dalam dekapan seseorang yang menariknya tadi. Yoongi melemas, tubuhnya merosot jatuh ke jalan. Ia melihat adiknya meregang nyawa didepan matanya sendiri. Dan adiknya pergi karena ulah dirinya yang bodoh tidak memperhatikan jalan. Yoongi sangat shok, adik yang sangat ia sayangi telah pergi dari kehidupannya detik itu juga, didepan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Detik- detik berikutnya, rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya semakin menjadi, kepalanya terasa ingin pecah, pusing yang melandanya bukan main sakitnya. Kemudian semua yang terlihat olehnya memudar, semakin lama semakin menghilang, semua berubah menggelap. Tubuh kecilnya terbaring di jalan tidak sadarkan diri.

Dan kenangan buruk itu terus menghantuinya selama beberapa tahun setelah kejadian tersebut terjadi. Sifat hangat seorang Yoongi berubah total, hilang entah kemana. Ia menjadi pribadi yang dingin datar dan sedikit kasar. Ya dibalik wajah dingin dan datarnya itu tersimpan sebuah luka yang sangat dalam dan menyakitkan baginya.

Pergaulannya sekarang seakan tidak pernah ia perdulikan lagi, baik atau buruk, club malam atau perpustakan pusat kota, nafsu atau cinta, jujur atau bohong. Setelah kejadian itu ia tidak pernah berfikir untuk memperbaiki dirinya kembali, Jihoon adalah alasan ia masih hidup samai sekarang, Jihoon adalah alasan ia ingin berubah. Ia pernah berpesan "hyung, saat aku sudah tidak ada di sisimu lagi, kau harus tetap hidup dengan baik dan menjaga diri." Tapi kenyataanya, Yoongi hanya mengikuti satu keinginan dari adiknya itu yaitu tetap hidup, meski sekarang bisa dibilang ia sekarang sudah rusak. Merubah diri menjadi lebih baik ? Huh, sepertinya tidak akan pernah terwujud.

Air mata kembali menetes dari mata indah milik Yoongi. "Seharusnya aku memperhatikan jalan saat itu. Jihoon-ah, maafkan hyung-mu yang bodoh ini, dan maaf juga untuk tidak menepati janjimu untuk hidup lebih baik." Yoongi tersenyum miris mengingat betapa bodohnya dirinya saat itu.

Yoongi memarkirkan mobil Jaguar F-Type putihnya di parkiran apartemem miliknya. Acara di kampus membuatnya bosan dan ia memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal. Yah, pantas saja taman kampus terlihat sepi, semua mahasiswa berada di gedung aula besar milik Universitas pusat.

Ia keluar dari mobil Jaguar F-Type putih miliknya, kemudian pergi menuju basement. Kaki rampingnya melangkah menuju lift. Setelah sampai di depan pintu lift, ia menekan tobol yang berada disamping pintu lift. Setelah terbuka, ia sedikit terlonjak kaget melihat seorang namja tampan, sang pangeran kampus. Yoongi hanya memutar matanya malas saat melihat ekspresi yang di perlihatkan oleh namja yang berada didepannya itu. Dengan cuek Yoongi memasuki lift dan menekan tombol 5, kamar apartemen miliknya berada di lantai tersebut, setelah itu pintu lift kembali tertutup.

Keheningan melanda keduanya beberapa detik. Namja yang berada di sebelah Yoongi terus menatapnya dari atas sampai kebawah kembali lagi ke atas, membuat Yoongi tidak nyaman. "Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, kau seperti tidak pernah melihatku saja." Kesal Yoongi.

"Wae ? Salahkan dirimu, kenapa memakai pakaian seperti itu saat ke kampus eo?!." Sahut namja tersebut. Namja itu berjalan mendekat kearah Yoongi, kemudian mengapai pinggang Yoongi untuk ia peluk.

"V neck hitam tanpa lengan ?"

Menyingkap sedikit jaket yang dipakai Yoongi.

"Jaket kulit hitam ? Celana traging ketat dark blue ? Kau berniat menggodaku Yoongi ?" Bisik namja tersebut tepat di telinga Yoongi, Yoongi hanya melirik namja itu sebentar kemudian dengan cueknya kembali menatap ponsel yang sedang ia pegang, tidak menghiraukan tangan namja tersebut yang mulai masuk dalam kaus miliknya dan mengusap pinggangnnya dengan sensual.

"Berhenti menatap ponselmu Yoongi, astaga! Ternyata memang susah mendapatkan perhatianmu." Keluh sang namja, ia pun akhirnya mengambil paksa ponsel milik Yoongi, membalikan tubuh Yoongi untuk menghadapnya, kemudian tanpa aba-aba namja tersebut mencium serta melumat bibir Yoongi yang menurutnya itu sangat menggoda imannya.

Takk!

"Aww!!! Astaga hyung kenapa memukul kepalaku, ini sakit kau tahu." Dan sang namja harus merelakan kepalanya terkena pukulan dari tangan seorang Min Yoongi.

"Park, kau ini tidak tahu tempat ya. Mau aku pukul lagi seperti kemarin ?" Kesal Yoongi.

"Ck! Hyung, aku ini kan kekasihmu, berbaik hatilah sedikit padaku. Dan hei, aku hanya menciummu saja tidak lebih."

"Tsk! Tidak lebih kau bilang ? Kau hampir menelanjangiku di area kampus bodoh! Astaga bagaimana bisa aku menerima bocah sepertimu menjadi kekasihku Park Jimin!" Keluh Yoongi.

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka, keduanya melangkah keluar dari dalam lift, menuju apartemen Yoongi nomor 395. Jimin hanya memberikan senyum bodohnya kepada Yoongi.

"Hehe...Kau selalu bisa menggodaku hyung, aku tidak bisa tahan saat melihatmu, bahkan saat kau berjalan. Setan dalam tubuhku tidak bisa diajak kompromi soal itu." Jimin tersenyum aneh membuat Yoongi merinding, ia berjalan sedikit lebih cepat dari Jimin, setelah sampai di depan pintu Yoongi menekan beberapa digit password apartemennya, kemudian masuk diikuti Jimin.

"Kemarikan poselku, cepat." Yoongi mengadahkan satu tangannya, meminta ponsel yang tadi diambil oleh Jimin. Jimin menggeleng, memasukkan ponsel Yoongi kedalam kantung celana miliknya.

"Sekarang aku ada dihadapanmu dan hyung masih mementingkan ponsel daripada aku ?" Tanya Jimin sambil tangannya menyilang didepan dada.

Yoongi menurunkan tangannya yang tadi mengadah untuk meminta ponsel miliknya. Memutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkah Jimin. "Kumat lagi sifatnya." Batin Yoongi berucap.

"Yak!, kenapa sifat bocahmu tidak pernah hilang eo ? Kau membuat aku kesal Jim, astaga tinggal lama denganmu bisa gila." Yoongi berlalu kekamarnya meninggalkan Jimin dengan senyum anehnya.

CRAZY IN LOVE

Yoongi berjalan menuju Lemari pakaiannya kemudian memilih baju yang lebih santai untuk dipakainya. Sejauh mata memandang warna dominan pakaian kaos miliknya adalah hitam dan putih dan hanya ada beberapa pakaian dengan warna merah, biru dan warna lainnya. Penggila black and white rupanya.

Yoongi memilih mengambil baju warna putih polos yang agak longgar tetapi pas di tubuhnya, celana ? Hmmm... sepertinya pilihannya jatuh pada celana bahan hitam pendek selutut. Setelah mengambil pakaiannya ia menuju pintu kamar mandi, sesaat ia menolehkan kepalanya mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka, mengangkat bahu acuh ia kembali memasuki kamar mandi dan mengunci pintunya.

Kalian pasti tahu alasan Yoongi mengunci pintunya kan ? Yup, Park Jimin itu berbahaya, bisa habis nanti Yoongi di'makan' olehnya.

Jimin dan Yoongi memang tinggal satu apartemen tetapi karena Yoongi keukueh tidak mau sekamar dengan Jimin, maka kamar mereka terpisah, kamar Jimin persis berada di sebelah kamar Yoongi yang seharusnya itu adalah kamar tamu. Tidak perlu di jelaskan lagi bukan alasannya ? Kalian pasti sudah tahu.

Sejauh ini, hubungan mereka masih baik-baik saja. Setelah perjuangan keras Jimin selama 2 tahun untuk mendekati Yoongi, akhirnya Yoongi luluh dengan kegigihan seorang Park Jimin yang selalu mengejarnya. Tapi sayangnya setela tahu sifat asli Jimin sepertinya rasa menyesal muncul di dalam hatinya. Ya menyesal, menyesal karena sifat mesum akutnya yang tidak bisa Yoongi kontrol.

Eits/? Jangan salah sangka dulu, mesum-mesum begitu Jimin belum pernah menyentuh Yoongi sampai seintim yang kalian pikirkan setelah mendengar kata 'mesum'. Jimin hanya berani mencium Yoongi tidak lebih yah meski terkadang masih suka kelepasan dan mengakibatkan kepalanya yang sakit terkena pukulan maut Yoongi.

Jimin menaiki kasus king size milik Yoongi, ia duduk bersia sambil tangannya mengotak-atik isi ponsel milik Yoongi. Hah! Park kau kurang kerjaan sekali sih.

Bunyi kunci pintu terbuka dan Yoongi keluar dari sana, sepertinya dia sekalian mandi karena melihat dari rambutnya yang basah. Jimin yang mendengar suara pintu terbuka langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Yoongi dari keluar pintu kamar mandi sampai tubuh itu menghilang dibalik ruangan yang sepertinya ruang untuk menyimpan barang ? Entalah Jimin juga kurang tahu.

Jimin bangkit dari duduk bersilanya, ia sedikit merasa gerah. Jimin pun memilih melepaskan jaket yang sedari tadi dipakainya.

"Hyung, aku pinjam kamar mandimu ya ?" Jimn berucap sedikit kencang takun Yoongi tidak mendengarnya. Kemudian ia mendengar Yoongi menggumam "Oke" dari balik ruangan itu. Jimin mengedikkan bahu, kemudian memasuki kamar mandi setelah ia mengambil handuk bersih baru di lemari Yoongi.

Yoongi menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu ruangan itu, mengedarkan mata biru lautnya melihat sekeliling. "Aman," pikirnya. Yoongi pun keluar dari ruangan itu. Ternyata ia salah mengambil baju yang ingin dipakainya. Seharusnya ia mengambil kaos polos putih, bukan kemeja polos putih, astaga. Untung saja saat ini Jimin di dalam kamar mandi, kalau sempat ia berganti baju di depan Jimin, sudah dapat di pastikan bercak-bercak merah keunguan akan menempel di tubuhnya.

"Terkutuklah Park Jimin dengan segala pemikiran kotor nan mesum miliknya." Maki Yoongi pelan, takut terdengar oleh Jimin. Yoongi terus menggerutui Jimin.

"Astaga, Yoongi kau sudah membuang waktu 10 menit hanya untuk mengumpatinya, cepat berganti sebelum dia keluar dari kamar mandi." Umpat Yoongi pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan kancing kemeja putih yang dipakainya, dengan kaos putih polos yang ia ambil dari lemarinya ia selipkan diantara kedua pahanya untuk ia jepit.

Setelah membuka kemejanya, Yoongi melemparkan kemejanya ke tempat tidur kemudian mengambil kaos yang ia selip di antara kedua pahanya. Baru saja memasukkan kedua lengan bajunya, berniat untuk memasukkan kepalanya kelubang yang ada di baju itu. Sebuah tanhan melingkari perut rata dengan sedikit garis yang terlihat seksi itu, ABS nya tidak terlalu terlihat, hanya samar.

Dan Yoongi tiba-tiba dibuat terkejut, dengan cepat memsukkan kepalanya ke dalam baju kaos miliknya meski harus tertahan sampai di dadanya.

"Astaga Jimin! Kau membuat jantungku hampir meloncat dari tempatnya." Ujar Yoongi kesal.

"Dan lepaskan tanganmu dari tubuhku sebelum aku memukulmu lagi." Sambungnya.

Jimin menggeleng sekilas, "memelukmu sangat nyaman hyung." Ujarnya.

"Jimin, setidaknya pakai bajumu dulu."

Jimin merengut, ia dengan tidak rela melepaskan pelukannya dari Yoongi.

"Baiklah." Setelah itu Jimin keluar dari kamar Yoongi untuk berpakaian di kamarnya sendiri. Yoongi hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah lain Jimin hari ini.

Merenung, Yoongi hanya merenung di sofa ruang tamu. Ntah apa yang sedang ia fikirkan disiang bolong seperti in dengan televisi menyala dihadapannya. Jimin yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya menatap heran kearah Yoongi berada.

"Tumben tidak berisik." Gumam Jimin pelan. Jimin berjalan menuju sofa yang sedang diduduki oleh Yoongi, dan ia mendudukkan bokongnya di sebelah Yoongi. Jimin menatap lamat-lamat hyung tersayangnya itu, jari telunjuknya terulur dan menyentuh pipi Yoongi, hal itu berhasil membuat Yoongi berjengit dari duduknya karena terkejut.

"Astaga Park Jimin, hilangkan kebiasaanmu yang sering muncul dengan tiba-tiba itu. Huuh... jantungku serasa ingin melompat kekuar karena kaget." Kesal Yoongi, ia meraih pinggang Jimin untuk ia cubit dan membuat Jimin menjerit kesakitan setelahnya.

"Aakk, hyung itu sangat sakit. Ampun hyung, aku hanya heran saja denganmu, melamun di siang bolong begini ? Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan hingga tidak melihatku berjalan kearahmu ?" Heran Jimin.

"Maafkan aku Jim, aku tiba-tiba teringat Jihoon-ku. Aku kangen dirinya Jim." Yoongi berucap dengan mata yang menatap lurus kearah televisi ah maksudku foto yang berada di sebelah televisi tersebut. Foto dirinya dan Jihoon beberapa tahun silam sebelum adiknya itu meninggal.

Jimin yang merasa keadaan agak sedikit mendung yang menguar dari Yoongi sesegera mungkin meraih kepala Yoongi untuk ia baringkan ke dada bidangnya, merengkuh tubuh mungil itu untuk ia dekap. Jujur ia paling tidak suka jika Yoongi seperti ini, rasa bersalah yang mendalam pada adiknya itu selalu menghantui Yoongi dan itu yang membuat Jimin khawatir, jikalau Yoongi melakukan hal gila lagi seperti beberapa bulan lalu.

Percobaan bunuh diri hah ? Dasar Min Yoongi.

"Hyung, kau tidak berfikir untuk mengulangi kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu kan ?" Tanya Jimin was-was. Dan jawaban Yoongi membuat membuat Jimin bisa bernafas lega.

"Hyung, percaya padaku. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, aku akan selalu ada disisimu meskipun nanti engkau tidak menginginkanku lagi. Dan jangan pernah berfikir untuk meninggalkanku. Eottae ?"

Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya untuk bisa melihat wajah Jimin, ia tersenyum tipis dan menganggukkan kepalanya setelahnya ia meraih tengkuk Jimin untuk bisa mengecup sebentar bibir penuh Jimin, setelah mwngecup sebentar bibir itu Yoongi kembali ke posisi semulanya, berbaring di dada Jimin dengan mata yang terpejam, yang mendapat 'serangan' mendadak itu hanya cengo. Jimjn masih memproses apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Astaga, Yoongi hyung menciumku duluan ? Waaa... sebuah keajaiban." Teriak Jimin dalam hati. Ia tidak mau di sangka gila lagi oleh Yoongi karena berteriak tak jelas.

"Aku harap kau bisa memegang omonganmu itu Jimin. Dan... heii Park!!! Bisakah tanganmu diam dibawah sana ? Perutku serasa melilit jika kau usap terus seperti itu." Yoongi berucap dengan mata terpejam seraya memukul keras tangan Jimin yang sedang bermain di balik kaos putih yang sedang ia pakai itu. Jimin hanya tersenyum simpul, kemudian ia memeluk erat tubuh Yoongi.

"Yoongi hyung, aku sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu." Ucap Jimin, Yoongi yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum, ia merasakn hatinya menghangat tak kala mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Jimin. "Nado." Balasnya dalam hati.

T.B.C/END ?

Tidak perlu basa basi, karena nadya yakin kalian nggak bakal betah baca ini cerita...wkwkwk..

FF pertama rate M

Semoga selamat sampai akhir chapternya.,., maaf jika masih ada typo(s) karena ini belum di revisi ulang..wkwkwk..

Silahkan votes dan komen ya readers.

Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita yang saya tulis silahkan tinggalkan lapak ini. Sedih thu... mungkin cerita nya pasaran kali ya??? Jadi nggak ada yang minatin ni cerita ? Gimana klw di delete aja ?

Gomawoyo~

Nadya kim present

Rabu,26 oktober 2016

Sintang, kalimantan barat,indonesia.


	2. Bocah sialan!

SUDAH DI REVISI ULANG

Seoul, korea selatan, 9 oktober 2016.

Malam itu adalah saksi seorang Park Jimin, saksi sebagaimana ia berjanji untuk selalu menjaga Yoongi-nya dengan ketulusan rasa kasih sayang yang melimpah, rasa cinta yang melimpah. Tidak akan ada lagi wajah sedih yang ingin dilihatnya dari wajah kekasihnya itu. Dulu ia memang hanya sekedar menyukai pria mungil itu dan tidak terlalu peduli dengan masalah yang menimpanya, tetapi setelah melihat kejadian yang menimpa dirinya dengan adikknya dahulu membuat Jimin sangat ingin melindungi Yoongi, melihatnya terpuruk dari masa lalu adalah hal yang terburuk bagi Jimin.

Ia ingin menjadi kekasih Yoongi bukan semata-mata hanya ingin menghiburnya dari masa kelamnya itu, tetapi ia ingin menjadi seseorang yang selalu berada disampingnya, selalu menyayanginya dan mencintainya. Percobaan pertama saat Jimin ingin mendekati pria itu adalah penolakan mentah-mentah darinya, saat itu Jimin masih duduk dibangku kelas satu senior high school. Berbagai cara sudah dilakukannya agar Yoongi menerima keberadaannya di sekitarnya, tetapi memang dasarnya keras kepala, ya mau sampai kapanpun Jimin tidak akan menyerah begitu saja terhadap penolakan Yoongi.

Dan tada, hasilnya sangat memuaskan meskipun dirinya diterima menjadi kekasih Yoongi setelah perjuanganya selama bertahun-tahun berhasil. yeah, setidaknya perjuanggannya terbayar karena tahun ini adalah tahun ke empat mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, cukup lama bukan ? Tidak ingin ke jenjang yang lebih serius ? Belum saatnya, itu adalah perkataan Yoongi untuk Jimin.

Jimin juga tidak ingin terburu-buru untuk merubah statusnya bersama Yoongi menjadi suami dan istri ? haha... what ? istri ? Yoongi tidak akan suka panggilan itu. secara halusnya ia lebih memilih di panggil uke dibandingkan istri kelak saat ia sudah menikah, meskipun ia masih tetap tidak menyukai panggilan uke tersebut tetapi mau bagaimana lagi kan ?

Yoongi, uke itu memang sudah takdirnya statusmu, bukan panggilan. Aduh, ada-ada saja ya Yoongi.

"Hoii hyung!!" Teriak Heoseok heboh.

"Ck..apa sih ? Tidak perlu berteriak, suaramu itu cempreng tahu."

"Heh ? Suaramu yang cempreng Yoongi hyu- aww yak! Hyung, sakit." Hoseok mengaduh setelah mendapat cubitan keras di perutnya.

"Berani berkata seperti itu lagi ? Aku pastikan besok kuburanmu sudah tersedia lengkap dengan batu nisannya."

"Oke, oke aku menyerah. Tapi, memangnya kau tega melakukan itu pada sepupu jauhmu ini ?" Goda Hoseok pada Yoongi.

"Aku ? Tega padamu ? Haha..tentu saja, untuk apa tak tega dengan sepupu seperti cacing kepanasan." Setelah berucap pedas seperti itu Yoongi meninggalkan Hosoek yang cemberut tidak terima.

"Huh, untuk keluarga. Kalau tidak sudah aku cincang kau hyung, ehh?? Tapi sayang, tidak ada yang imut dan semanis dia lagi..haha.. Hoseok kau ini bicara apa sih ?" Hoseok tertawa karena pikiran bodohnya.

"Oppa!! Darimana saja kau hah ? Kenapa baru muncul hari ini, kemarin kau kemana ? Sialan kau meninggalkan aku sendirian dengan tugas itu. Seharusnyakan kau yang mengurusnya." Seorang yeoja cantik memekik kesal sesaat setelah melihat Yoongi memasuki ruang kelas untuk mata kuliah pagi ini, seisi kelas terkejut mendengat teriakannya. Yoongi saja sampai terlonjak dari posisinya saking terkejutnya.

"Astaga Park Yeongsun, bisa tidak bicaranya pelan-pelan. Bisa mati muda aku karena kaget mendengar suara melengkingmu itu." Gerutu Yoongi, ia kemudian menuju bangku yang masih kosong.

Yeongsun menghampiri Yoongi kemudian duduk disebelah lelaki imut itu.

"Tapi oppa, kau lari dari tanggung jawabmu sebagai ketua senat. Seharusnyakan event kemarin kau yang mengontrolnya, kenapa malah jadi aku yang kena marah ? Mentang-mentang aku wakil ketua." Yeoja itu cemberut dengan melipat kedua tangan didepan dadanya.

"Jangan-jangan kau pergi kencan ya dengan Jimin ? kemarin juga anak itu tidak muncul sama sekali. Ayo jawab dengan jujur padaku sekarang!" Sambung Yeongsun.

"Eiihh, jangan sok tahu bocah, siapa yang bilang aku berkencan dengannya ? Aku pulang ke apartemenku karena suntuk dan yah, seperti biasa ada sedikit masalah dengan kepalaku ini. Meskipun ujung-ujungnya bertemu juga dengan bocah itu." Terang Yoongi.

"Oh, begitu. Tapi tetap saja kau lari dari tugasmu. Hari ini kau harus menyelesaikan laporan eventnya, tidak ada tapi-tapian. Pokoknya harus selesai hari ini, bahan laporan sudah aku letakkan dimejamu diruang senat. Sudah tidak ikut rapat evaluasi, jangan harap bisa pulang sebelum laporan selesai. Dan kalau sudah selesai, besok serahkan padaku ya oppa, biar aku yang berikan kepada dosen seni kita." Dengan tampang polosnya Yeongsun segera beranjak dari duduknya setelah mencubit gemas pipi kenyal Yoongi.

"Shit! Kalau tahu begini, kemarin lebih baik tidur di kampus daripada harus mengerjakan laporan sialan itu...haaah.. berarti hari ini tidak pulang ke apartemen ? Baiklah, tidak apa karena ini adalah tugas apa boleh buat." Yoongi mengedikkan bahu santai. Beberapa menit kemudian dosen mata kuliah mereka pagi ini datang, kelas pagi itupun dimulai.

Baru saja Yoongi memasuki ruang rapat senat, ia sudah dibuat tercengang. Pasalnya melihat tumpukkan dokumen yang sepertinya bahan untuk laporan yang dibicarakan oleh Park yeongsun tadi saat jam mata kuliah pagi belum dimulai.

Yoongi mendudukkan tubuh letihnya di kursi yang memang tersedia di sana. Ia memijit pangkal hidungnya karena merasa sedikit sakit diarea tersebut.

"Sialan bocah satu itu, kalau tahu sebanyak ini aku tidak akan menyetujuinya. Ini terlalu banyak... haishh... seharusnya setengahnya dia yang mengerjakan." Keluh Yoongi.

"Tidak bisa dibiarkan, aku harus menghubungi bocah itu, jika dia menolak aku tidak akan segan mengeluarkannya dari keanggotaan senat, wakil bukannya membantu bekerja sama dengan ketua." Sambung Yoongi. Ia kemudian merogoh saku depan celananya mengambil ponsel miliknya. Kemudian ia mencari kontak Park Yeongsun dan segera meneleponnya.

"Yeoboseyo ?"

"Yak!! Park Yeongsun!! Kau gila atau bagaimana hah ? Dokumen bahan laporannya sebanyak itu ?" Sembur Yoongi setelah sambungan telepon tersambung.

"Oppa, pelankan suaramu! Astaga telingaku sakit mendengar kau berteriak seperti itu" ujar Yeongsun, Yoongi mendengus mendengar tanggapan yang di terimanya, 'sialan bocah ini malah mengatai suaraku begitu ?' Umpat Yoongi dalam hati.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku bocah!" Seru Yoongi kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa oppa ? Memang sebanyak itu bahan laporannya." Jawab Yeongsun polos di seberang telepon. Polos ? Apa pura-pura polos ?

"Aku tidak mau tahu kau harus menyelesaikan setengah laporannya, tidak ada pengecualian! Kau itu wakil ketua senat, jangan seenaknya melalaikan tugas, kalau kau tidak mau menyelesaikan sebagian laporannya ? Aku pastikan namamu aku coret dari daftar anggota senat dan jabatan wakit ketua senat akan aku cabut darimu. Aku tutup!" Setelah berucap panjang lebar Yoongi segera mengakhiri sambungannya secara sepihak.

Yoongi menghela nafas berat, melirik ke jam tangan miliknya sebentar dan kemudian berdecak kesal. "Ini sudah jam tiga sore, dan aku harus mengerjakan laporan sialan ini ? Yang benar saja?!" Keluh Yoongi.

"Min Yoongi mulai mengerjakannya sekarang atau kau pulang larut." Monolog Yoongi. Ia akhirnya mulai mengambil laptop dari dalam laci mejanya menyalakannya kemudian mulai serius mengerjakan laporannya.

Jimin baru saja sampai kekampus saat jam menunjukkan pukul tiga sore, ia kebagian jam kuliah sore hari ini. Jimin sebenarnya malas untuk kekampus kalau sudah kena jam kuliah sore, mengantuk katanya. Tapikan itu kewajiban dirinya sebagai mahasiswa bukan ?

Jimin mengitari lorong gedung kampus jurusan seni tari tepatnya seni tari modern/kontemporer, ia sedang mencari ruang tari sebenarnya sebelum kelas di mulai pukul empat nanti, datang lebih dulu tidak masalah kan ? Bicara soal ruang tari, bukankah ruang tari dekat dengan ruang senat tempat Yoongi sekarang berada ?

Jimin memasuki ruang tari dan melihat sekelilingnya, rupanya sudah ada beberapa mahasiswa yang datang. Jimin berjalan memasuki ruangan ganti baju, sesaat setelah menutup pintu ruang ganti ia melihat Hosoek, sunbae-nya di kelas seni modern dance.

"Jimin ? Tumben datang cepat ? Biasanya kau akan masuk saat kelas sudah 10 menit dimulai." Ujar Hoseok.

"Hanya ingin saja hyung, lagi pula Yoongi hyung belum pulang juga saat aku menunggunya. Seharusnya jam kuliahnya selesai satu jam yang lalu." Jimin membuka bajunya kemudian mengganti baju kemejanya dengan kaos hitam lengan panjang.

"Yoongi ? Ia ada di ruang sebelah Jim, ruang senat."

"Ruang senat ? Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan di dalam sana ? Biasanya juga dia bawa pulang tugas-tugasnya." Heran Jimin.

"Tadi sebelum masuk ke ruang senat ia bilang ada tugas laporan yang harus di selesaikan hari ini juga." Dengan spontan, Hoseok menjawab kebingungan Jimin.

"Hmm... baiklah terima kasih informasinya hyung, aku pergi keluar duluan."

Setelah mendapat anggukkan dari Hoseok Jimin langsung keluar dari ruang ganti, anak-anak lain ternyata sudah hampir berkumpul semua di ruang tari. 'Tinggal sebenar saja tidak apa kan ? Kelas juga belum dimulai, masih ada waktu 45 menit sebelum dosen tari datang.' Fikir Jimin dalam hati.

"Oh! Jimin sunbae ? Mau ke mana ? Kelas tidak lama lagi mulai." Panggil salah satu siswa kelas tari hari ini, anak-anak lain pun menoleh kearah Jimin yang berhenti di ambang pintu masuk ruang tari.

Jimin lalu melambaykan tangannya kemudian kembali berjalan tanpa menoleh kebelakang sedikitpun. "Kalian diamlah disitu, bila perlu pemanasan dulu, aku ada urusan." Sahut Jimin sebelum benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu ruang tari.

"Setahuku kalau dia keluar ruang tari berarti tujuannya hanya satu kan ?" Seru masiswa lain.

"Ruang senat kan ? Disana ada Yoongi sunbae, kekasih Jimin sunbae." Sahut mahasiswa lainnya lagi.

"Ya kau benar, ayo mengintip ? Haha.. sekali-sekali mengintip orang pacaran itu menyenangkan bukan ?" Yang berada di ruang tari itupun berbondong-bondong keluar menyisakan Hoseok yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti yang menatap heran kepada anak-anak seni tari yang keluar ruangan. "Mau kemana mereka ?" Tanya Hosoek pada dirinya sendiri.

Jimin baru saja menempelkan kedua tangannya di masing-masing kenop pintu, ia langsung mendorongnya perlahan takut orang yang ada di dalam terganggu, tanpa berniat menutupnya kembali saking tergesanya ingin melihat wajah kekasih gulanya itu ia sedikit memperercepat jalannya beruntung ia tidak memakai sepatu pantofelnya dan lagi kursi putar yang Yoongi tempati memunggungi pintu masuk.

Sesegera mungkin setelah sampai di belakang Yoongi, Jimin menarik kursi itu sedikit menjauhi meja dan memutarnya agar orang yang duduk diatasnya menghadap dirinya.

"Aish.. apa yan-

Tanpa aba-aba Jimin menubrukkan bibir keduanya dalam ciuman lembut. Yang mendapat 'serangan' terkejut bukan main, matanya membola kaget dan tubuhnya menjadi kaku.

Tak ada respon apapun dari Yoongi, Jimin mulai menggerakkan bibirnya bergerak melumat bibir tipis nan manis milik Yoongi. Kedua tangan Jimin sudah berada di pinggang Yoongi, ia langsung mengangkat Yoongi dari kursi putarnya kemudian mendudukkannya ke atas meja kerja Yoongi tanpa melepaskan ciuman keduanya.

Yoongi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia terlalu menikmati ciuman lembut yang memabukkan dari Jimin kekasihnya. Tangan Yoongi mengalung cantik di leher Jimin, lenguhan-lenguhan kecil menggema di ruangan itu.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, mereka akhirnya melepaskan tautannya karena membutuhkan oksigen untuk bernafas.

"Yak park!! Hah..kau mau...hah... membuatku mati muda ?!" Umpat Yoongi sambil menatap Jimin tajam.

"Siapa suruh meninggalkanku di apartemen sendirian ? Aku bahkan masih tidur di kamarku dan hyung sudah pergi kekampus tanpa membangunkan aku ?" Datar Jimin.

"Heh! Siapa suruh semalaman tidak tidur eo, salah sen-

Yoongi berhenti berbicara saat matanya tak sengaja berkelana kesana kemari dan berhenti menatap pintu masuk ruang senat, 'shit! Jadi dari tadi aku dan Jimin jadi tontonan gratis ?!' Umpat Yoongi, tapi pipinya tiba-tiba terasa panas karena malu. Jimin menaikkan satu alisnya heran melihat kekasihnya ini berhenti berbicara dengan rona merah di pipi putihnya.

"Hyung wae ?" Tanya Jimin akhirnya. Tanpa aba-aba Yoongi menarik baju Jimin agar mendekat padanya, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Jimin, lengannya memeluk erat Jimin agar tidak melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Hei bocah, kenapa tidak menutup pintunya ?! Anak-anak jurusan seni sedari tadi melihat kita, sialan!" Umpat Yoongi, suaranya agak teredam karena ia berbicara dengan wajahnya yang menghadap dada Jimin.

Jimin akhirnya menoleh kearah pintu dan memang benar anak-anak jurusan seni tari sedang berkumpul di depan sana. Jimin terkekeh kecil dibuatnya, ia memang sengaja tidak menutup pintunya tapi ia tidak tahu kalau anak-anak lain akan berkumpul disana menonton kemesraan pasangan fenomenal seantero kampus ini.

"Kenapa malah tertawa bocah!" Kesal Yoongi sambil memukul pelan dada Jimin.

"Tidak apa hyung, kan sudah biasa. Kenapa, hyung malu eo ?" Goda Jimin.

"Bocah sialan, mati saja sana."

"Benarkah ? Kau ingin aku mati hyung ? Baik-

"Ishh.. PARK JIMIN!!!" Teriak Yoongi. Jimin kembali tertawa, ia tahu kekasih gulanya ini mana rela pangeran tampannya mati, oopps sepertinya sifat 'terlalu' percaya dirinya kumat lagi.

Biarkanlah sejoli itu mengumbar kemesraannya disana, selagi masih ada waktu untuk hal itu. Kita tidak ada yang tahu kisah mereka kedepannya bukan ?! Tuhan mungkin menyiapkan kisah tak terduga di masa depan, siapa yang tahu ?

T.B.C

Nadya kim present

Rabu, 19 april 2017.

Sintang, Kalimantan Barat, Indonesia.

 ** _Renew: Pontianak, Kalimantan Barat, Indonesia_**

 ** _FANTASIAMOONLIGHT_**

2018


	3. PARK JIMIN

SUDAH DI REVISI ULANG

Hari ini tidak ada yang spesial, hanya hari seperti biasanya yang terlewat setiap waktunya. Ini sabtu dan jadwal kuliah Yoongi hari ini jam 2 siang nanti, dan sekarang masih terlalu pagi, bahkan matahari belum menampakkan sinarnya tapi dirinya sudah terganggu oleh jari-jari nakal milik kekasihnya.

Tidur seranjang dengannya memang tidak pernah aman, selalu ada saja yang dilakukan lelaki itu pada tubuhnya ini. Sangat menyebalkan.

"Tsk...Jimin berhenti bermain didalam bajuku seperti itu, jangan mengganggu. Aku ingin tidur-JIMIN!!" Awalnya Yoongi berucap tanpa membuka matanya tetapi saat jemari nakal itu mulai menggerayangi ditempat yang tidak seharusnya tersentuh, membuat Yoongi berteriak memanggil nama sang kekasih setelah sebelumnya memukul tangan nakal itu.

"Aduh...hyung, kenapa dipukul ? Tanganku sakit tahu." Jimin mengaduh setelah mendapat pukulan keras ditangannya dari Yoongi.

"Jika tidak ingin tidur diluar, sebaikknya jaga tanganmu tetap ditempatnya, jangan usil sepagi ini, aku masih ingin tidur sialan." Yoongi kembali berucap tanpa melirik Jimin di sampingnya, ia lebih memilih memejamkan matanya kembali dibandingkan melihat kekasihnya itu, bahkan dirinya masih sempat mengumpati sang kekasih.

"Oke, aku tidak akan macam-macam hanya memelukmu bolehkan ?" Pertanyaan Jimin hanya dibalas dengan deheman dari Yoongi. Dan bagi Jimin, itu adalah sebuah jawaban 'Ya' dari pertanyaannya. Maka ia langsung merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Yoongi, menarik tubuh mungil kekasihnya kedalam pelukkan hangat miliknya.

"Yoongi hyung...saranghae, nomu nomu saranghaeyo." Jimin berbisik lembut didepan telinga Yoongi, menatap Yoongi dari dekat seperti itu membuatnya tersenyum cerah. Ia membaca gerak bibir Yoongi dan semakin membuatnya tersenyum.

"Nado Jiminie~" Yoongi menjawab tanpa suara hanya menggerakkan kedua belah bibirnya kemudian menyamankan posisinya dalam dekapan hangat Jimin.

Betapa manisnya pasangan dimabuk asmara ini, sudah saatnya berbahagia setelah masa-masa sulit dan suram yang mereka lalui selama ini. Yoongi sangat bahagia Jimin-nya selalu ada disampingnya, mendampingi dirinya saat masa-masa kelam dirinya dulu, setelah pasca kematian adik tersayangnya-Jihoon.

Terkadang ada saja satu-dua hal yang membuat hubungan mereka terguncang hebat dan hampir berujung berpisah, tapi Jimin akan selalu menghadapi masalah mereka dengan kepala dan hati yang dingin. Berbicara kepada Yoongi secara lembut, agar kesalahpahaman yang mengguncang hubungan mereka terselesaikan.

Yoongi itu hatinya sangat sensitive sekali, mudah menangis, mudah marah dan Jimin memaklumi itu semua dan menerima Yoongi sebagaimana ia mencintai sosok pria manis nan cantik itu.

Jimin yang mengejar cinta Yoongi dan Jimin sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia harus bisa menjaga Yoongi-nya meski nyawa sekalipun taruhannya.

Berlebihan ? Memang, tapi jika itu untuk orang yang sangat ia cintai kenapa tidak ?

Meski tidak bisa dipungkiri terkadang sifat menjengkelkan Yoongi membuatnya naik darah. Tapi tetap saja, meskipun begitu Jimin tidak sanggup untuk marah kepada Yoongi. Yoongi kelemahannya, Jimin hanya akan diam dan membiarkan Yoongi merenungi kesalahannya. Apa penyebab dari kemarahan Jimin padanya, hingga ia mendiamkannya.

Yoongi itu segalanya bagi Jimin, dan selamanya akan tetap menjadi miliknya, tidak ada yang bisa membantah itu.

Jimin baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya—ia baru sampai di kampus— dan ia sudah dibuat kaget dengan sebuah terjangan pelukan erat oleh seseorang.

"Oppa~ akhirnya kita bertemu juga, kenapa tidak pulang kerumah sih ? Dasar kau ini pacaran terus dengan Yoongi oppa."

"Park Haeun, kenapa tiba-tiba datang kekampusku dan memelukku seperti ini ? Kau membuat oppa tampanmu ini jantungan." Jimin berucap pelan, sesekali mengusap pelan rambut hitam lembut milik adik perempuannya itu.

"Oppa~ jawab peranyaanku jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan." Haeun mendongakkan kepalanya lucu menatap kakak lelakinya yang memang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Dan jangan mengada-ada, siapa bilang kau tampan ?" Sambung Haeun.

"Ya, ya, ya kau sama saja tsunderenya dengan Yoongi hyung, masalah aku tidak pulang kerumah. Oppa 'kan sudah pernah bilang kalau akan menetap bersama Yoongi hyung diapartemen kami, lagian yang kau maksudkan pulang kerumah, kerumah yang mana ? Busan ? Atau yang di Seoul ?" Tanya Jimin.

"Busan, tentu saja. Memangnya oppa pikir eomma dan appa tinggal dimana ? Rumah yang di seoul kan kosong oppa, hanya sebagai rumah singgah jika kita ke Seoul menemani appa dinas kerja." Jawab Haeun, ia masih memeluk jimin tetapi sekarang menyamping karena mereka berdua sedang berjalan beriringan, padahal Jimin sudah berapa kali melepaskan pelukan adiknya ini, tapi tetap saja akan diterjang lagi jadi dia sudah menyerah untuk mencoba melepaskan pelukan erat adik perempuannya ini.

"Lagian oppa-kan memang tinggal di Seoul karena sedang kuliah." Haeun cemberut dibuatnya memikirkan hal tersebut.

"Hei dongsaeng oppa yang paling cantik, oppa 'kan memang sudah tinggal di Seoul sejak Junior High School, lagian kamu sih telat, tidak bilang pada oppa kalau ingin ikut sekolah di Seoul juga." Jimin mencubit gemas pipi tembam adiknya.

"Tapi, oppa mau tanya satu hal, kamu kesini dengan siapa ? Apa abeoji sedang dinas kerja ?" Jimin hanya heran kenapa tiba-tiba adiknya berada dikampusnya.

"Hehe...aku menyusul oppa kemari, appa tidak sedang dinas kok, perusahaan yang di Seoul sedang baik-baik saja jadi appa dan eomma berada di Busan. Rencananya aku akan pindah ke Seoul juga, bulan september 'kan aku sudah mulai masuk kuliah oppa dan yah, kita akan satu universitas bahkan satu fakultas hehehe..." Haeun hanya terkekeh lucu sampai matanya menyipit, benar-benar mirip dengan Jimin. Bisa dibilang visual Haeun adalah copy-an dari Jimin 90% bedanya hanya dia seorang namja dan adiknya ini seorang yeoja.

"Oh ya benar juga, jadi dongsaeng oppa tinggal di rumah besar itu sendirian ?"

"Yeah begitulah, sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak kalian berdua tinggal bersama tapi sepertinya tidak jadi jika mengingat oppa-ku ini memiliki hormon yang sangat susah dikontrol bisa-bisa telingaku rusak mendengar kalian melakukan 'itu' dirumah."

"Wow, wow. Santai saeng-ie, begini-begini oppa-mu tidak pernah—belum—menyentuh Yoongi hyung, ya kalau dalam artian mengotori secara tak langsung kisseu atau memberi kissmark pasti pernah, kalau yang mengotori dalam artian yang sebenarnya seperti yang kau maksud oppa belum pernah melakukannya dengan Yoongi hyung." Terang Jimin.

"Yeah meski terkadang ingin juga sih."

Tak!

"Dasar mesum, tapi yang oppa bilang tadi benar ? Belum pernah menyentuh Yoongi oppa ?" Dan anggukkan dari Jimin adalah jawabannya.

"Berarti, Yoongi oppa masih perjaka dong ?" Tanya Haeun polos.

"Astaga Haeum tentu saja, Yoongi hyung masih bersih, benar-benar bersih. Kalau tidak percaya tanya saja nanti pada orangnya langsung, ia ada kelas jam 2 siang nanti. Atau kau mau langsung ke apartemen oppa ?"

"Sepertinya pilihan terakhir boleh juga, kalau begitu kirimkan saja alamat apartemennya ke room chat, oppa masih menyimpan nomorku kan ?" Akhirnya setelah sekian lama berpelukan seperti teletubis, Haeun melepaskan pelukan eratnya pada Jimin.

"Tentu saja masih sayangku, oppa akan mengirimnya, sekarang oppa harus keruang tari, ada junior-junior oppa yang sudah menunggu terlalu lama. Hati-hati di jalan ya." Ujar Jimin lembut.

"Aye sir! Btw, oppa sadar tidak, sekarang ini kita sedang jadi tontonan gratis anak-anak kamus, jangan-jangan satu kampus tahu hubunganmu dengan Yoongi oppa ? Wah parah bisa jadi aku dikira selingkuhanmu kalau begitu aku pergi dulu oppa, annyeong." Haeun berlalu pergi setelah mengecup singkat pipi oppa-nya itu kemudian melambaikan tangannya tanda berpisah.

Jimin hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum, tapi matanya tidak bisa diam melirik kesana-kemari dan benar, kalau anak-anak kampus sedang memperhatikannya. Dengan itu, Jimin menarik tudung hoodie hitamnya semakin maju berniat menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Heol! Ia malu man, jika dikira tidak-tidak oleh anak-anak di kampusnya. Bagaimana nanti beritanya sampai ketelinga Yoongi jika ia dibilang selingkuh ? Padahal yang bertemu dengannya adalah adiknnya sendiri. Bisa mengamuk nanti hyung tercintanya itu.

Jimin kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya mengetikan pesan kepada Haeun alamat apartemennya. Kemudian menelepon Yoongi.

"Yeoboseyo, Yoongi hyung?"

"Eo, wae Jiminie ?" Sahut Yoongi di seberang telepon.

"Masih ingat Haeun tidak ? Adik perempuanku ?" Tanya Jimin.

"Haeun ? A-ahh si kecil menggemaskan itu ?" Tanya balik Yoongi.

"Iya Haeun, Park Haeun. Dia sedang menuju keapartemen kita. Katanya ingin bertemu denganmu, kangen." Jawab Jimin.

"Begitukah ? Memangnya ada angin apa membawanya ke Seoul ?"

" bulan sep—tunggu sebentar ya, kalian pemanasan saja dulu, saya sedang menelepon— bulan September ini Haeun masuk kuliah, dia ingin menyusulku ke Seoul."

"Aaa, Jimin kamu sedang melatih anak-anak tari ?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Iya, sudah jamnya untuk latihan." Jawab Jimin.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu latihan saja dulu, nanti sambung lagi bicaranya."

"Baiklah, aku tutup ya hyung." Setelah mendapat sahutan dari Yoongi kemudian Jimin mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

"Nomor 94 ya ? Hmmm... lantai 5 ?" Haeun bergumam sambil melihat ponselnya yang menunjukkan alamat apartemen oppa-nya.

TBC

Sedikit dulu, nyicil, mumpung ada niat revisian.

F A N T A S I A M O O N L I G H T

La Luna

SABTU, 7 JULI 2018

PONTIANAK, KALIMANTAN BARAT, INDONESIA


End file.
